Naturally Lovely
by Kristiney
Summary: When Olive and Fletcher get stuck as camping partners, will they get closer, or will someone do anything to make that not happen?
1. FANTastic Campers

**Ollo, guys :) I know this chapter is suckish and has no real Folive moments, but they will come soon :D**

**Thanks. I also do not own A.N.T. Farm**

* * *

I packed all my necessities I needed for the A.N.T. camping trip, miserably, in my pink suitcase. The reason I was miserable was simple. I could not sleep in an atmosphere that was different than my own bedroom. The only time I actually didn't sleep in my room was at Chyna's sleepover, in which I made her room exactly like my room. I don't know how I was going to carry my bed into the forest.

After I got my bags packed, I started moving my bed out of my room when my mom came in to stop me.

"Olive, what are you doing?"

I smiled. Did she really expect me to sleep in the forest without my bed? Sometimes parents know nothing.

"I'm taking my bed so I can go camping, of course." I said, while she just laughed.

"Oh, honey. You know when you are camping you sleep in a sleeping bag in a tent, right? You should know this, Mrs. Eidetic memory."

I gasped. I was never going to fall asleep without my bed. The only option was to skip the camping trip and lose ten percent of my PE grade.

"Fine, I'll try to sleep with a," I shuddered, "sleeping bag."

As I got to school with my lack of usual stuff, I saw Fletcher sitting on the couch drawing something. I put my stuff down and walked behind him, taking a peek at what he was drawing. As usual it was Chyna, only this time she was dressed as a princess and I was sure that he was going to draw himself as the prince. Gag me.

"Hey, Fletcher."

He freaked out closing his sketchbook immediately. I must have startled him.

"I wasn't drawing Chyna!" He sputtered pathetically.

"Right…"

Just then Chyna walked in looking super beautiful, while I just looked average, like always. And of course Fletcher sat there with a stupid grin on his face staring at her.

He then pushed me off the couch.

"Hey, Chyna. There's room here on the couch for you!"

Chyna laughed, and walked right by Fletcher and helped me up. At least I had one good best friend. I glared at Fletcher and he shrugged.

"Thank you, Chyna, for being a GREAT friend, unlike some people, who I shall not name, FLETCHER."

Fletcher and I glared at each other. Chyna shook her head at us, then smiled.

"How excited are you guys for this camping trip?"

I spoke up first.  
"Well I apparently wasn't aloud to bring my bed, but other than that I am stoked." And I guess I was, "We get to see so many different bugs, and trees, and flowers. Did you know that the world's brightest flower also known as the"

Fletcher and Chyna fell asleep. _Why is it they always do that right when I get to the best part?_

"HEY GUYS!" Angus yelled happily.

Oh no. I forgot that Angus was coming too. I really hope he stays away from my tent at night…

"Hey, Angus." We all replied.

He walked right to me.

"How is my little, Olivey? Are you excited to share a tent?" He winked and my eyes widened. Just then Gibson walked in, in his starfish boxers.  
"Hello, A.N.T.S! I forgot my pants this morning, but luckily my mom packed me a spare." He looked down at his boxers. "Holy cheese, I forgot to put on my spare!"

He ran out the room, arms flailing.

Ten minutes later, when Gibson got back, Principal Skidmore followed behind with an, 'I love making your lives miserable' grin.  
"So as many of you would like to choose your camping buddy, I have generously chosen for you." Skidmore said in a mocking tone. Everyone booed.  
"Oh, hush," She spat, "The pairings are Chyna and Violet, Angus and Benny, Svetlana and Naya" One minute later, "And since there is an odd number of boys and girls, Fletcher and Olive."

_Say what, now?_ Fletcher and I shared a disgusted face. Principal Skidmore continued talking.

"Now since you guys are only 11-14, and I will not being coming due to my hatred for yo-the forest, you are required to be with your assigned partner at all times, so no one gets hurt. You will share a tent and also sit with them on the bus. Bye now."

Sit with them on the bus. Be with them 24-7. Be with Fletcher 24-7. What about when I wanted girl time? What about when I woke up and looked horrible? Even though he annoys me, and I hate him, I also may kinda-

"WHY DOES OLIVE GET TO SIT WITH MY FLETCHY?" Was the last thing I heard before I was tackled to the ground.


	2. 3DSgusting

**Hey guys ! Here is chapter two! I love Folive, and I wish there were more stories about them, so i will write this one. :) Feel free to give me ideas if you want, and please let me know if I wrote something wrong. Thank you :D**

**I do not own A.N.T. Farm**

* * *

Chapter 2: 3DS-gusting

I blinked a couple of times, until my vision returned to normal. Violet was on top of me with her arms crossed glaring down. Fletcher pulled her up off me and started talking to her in the corner. I wish I could lean in closer to hear what he was saying, but my body refused to move. Why had Fletcher just saved me from Violet?

Angus ran over to me and pulled me up saying, "Oh my sweet Olive. Are you hurt? Do you want me to hurt Violet? Um, maybe I could just get you a soda instead?"

He smiled his cheesy Angus smile. I frowned, and replied, "Thanks but no thanks, Angus."

I was much more interested to hear what Fletcher was saying. As I walked over to where they were, Violet saw me and shook my hand.

"No hard feelings, Olive, I'm sorry." And just like that she walked to the other side of the room. How did Fletcher get her to be nice to me all of a sudden when he was still my partner and not hers? Was two plus two still four?

Gibson walked back into the room, with pants, thank God, and he told us the bus was here. We all filed in line with our 'partners', and started being seated on the bus. I guess it was time to sit with Fletcher, and have to put up with Violet clawing my eyes out the whole time. This was going to be fun, not. Did I mention this was a five-hour drive, because Gibson insisted the outdoors were better the further away you went?

We had assigned seats with our partners, with Fletcher and I at the back, Chyna and Violet in the seats in front of us, and Benny and Angus in the front seats, thank God again. Five hours was going to be a long one. Good thing I brought things to do.

"Hey, Olive, is that a 3DS?" Fletcher said, as I pulled out my pink 3DS and put my favorite Street Fighter game in.  
"Yes, it sure is! Did you know that the 3DS originated in Japan and is also a concept that has been conceived and perfected for the past 30 years?"

"Yeah, I, Uh, so knew that." Fletcher said in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes and also pulling out his Blue 3DS. "Wanna play with me?"

I smiled and he smiled back. It's on.

"I am so going to beat you!" I yelled.

"Nay, nay, Miss Doyle, I will beat you." He yelled back with a smirk, drawing attention from all around us until they lost interest. I blushed. Chyna smiled, and Violet glared, but said nothing. What is going on with the world?

"Anyway, I never knew you liked fighting games." He smirked, again. Could he be any cuter when he smirked? Sigh.

"Oh, well you don't know a lot about me. Maybe you should start?" I winked. I WINKED? Okay, something was not right with me today.

Fletcher grinned, and turned on his 3DS. I followed and set up the game until we were battling like crazy.

After about two hours of battling, countless rage and laughs, we finally got bored and stopped. Chyna cheered and turned around. We must have been loud. I didn't notice.

"You guys are done, like for real?" She laughed.

"We sure are Chyna, would you like to play with me too?" Fletcher said pathetically, "Olive was totally done with this." He grabbed my 3DS and gave it to Chyna.

"Hey!" I screamed.

Chyna saw my hurt expression and declined the offer. She knew me so well, bless her heart. Fletcher tried to apologize, but I was hurt so I looked out the window. Why did my heart always hurt when Fletcher paid attention to Chyna and not me? Maybe I liked him? But he was just stupid Fletcher. That would be gross, wouldn't it?

"Olive? Olive, I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I always act so stupid around Chyna, and I didn't realize it hurt others. Please don't be mad at me."

Fletcher turned to me, but in the time looking out the window, I fell asleep.


	3. ApparANTly, you're my hero

**Hello again, guys. I am actually updating this story really quickly. A BIG thank you to all of the watchers and the lovely reviewers. You guys are inspiring me to update quicker. :) So thank you to Skychan11, Starvista, iloveyouuX14, and smilinginthedark. And the guests. ;) Hope you like this chapter. Next one will be in both perspectives. Olive and Fletcher's :) **

**I do not own, A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

Chapter 3:ApparANTly you're my hero.

I was running through a forest; there was fire everywhere. I didn't know which way was out, so I started to scream. I needed someone to help me, but who would hear me? I was in the middle of a forest.

Just then I heard someone's voice in the distance. A body jumped out of the bushes and grabbed my hand. We started running. As soon as I recognized the face, I opened my eyes screaming his name, "FLETCHER?"

Fletcher looked at me worried, not caring that once again the whole bus was starting at us.

"Are you okay, Olive?"

I looked at everyone's stares, and wished that I hadn't fallen asleep. I blushed and looked down. Fletcher was still expecting an answer, but I didn't want to tell him that he was in my dreams. I especially didn't want to tell him he was my hero. Kill me now.

"Um, I'm okay. Could you tell everyone to stop staring at me, please."

Fletcher told everyone there was nothing to look at, and Chyna gave me a, 'when we are in private, you are going to tell me everything' look. I smiled at her. When finally everyone was doing something else, Fletcher looked at me smirking.  
"Why did you say my name in your dream? Was I in it? I bet I was awesome, wasn't I?"

"You weren't awesome!"

"So I WAS in it!"

"Well, I , Uh." My face turned red as I tried to come up with a lie, failing miserably. Hey, having the memory of good liars didn't make ME good at it.

Fletcher crossed his arms feeling good about himself, when the bus made a sudden turn and stopped. Gibson stood up out of the driver seat.  
"AND WE ARE HERE. Now wasn't that a nice short ride?" He said cheerily, grinning.

The ANTS all sighed tiredly. Gibson took the sighs, as sighs of happiness, so he continued smiling. He told us to gather our stuff and go to the campsite where the camp counselor would be waiting with our tents. We all gathered our stuff and got off the bus, as asked. The camp counselor was waiting there with his dark eyes, red hair and happy expression.

"Howdy, campers! I hear you guys are all student protegees, am I right?" He said.

Everyone was silent.

"What a talkative bunch we have here." He grinned and no one laughed, "My name is Mr. Addly, and feel free to ask me anything."

Violet put her hand up.

"Yes?" Mr. Addly said.

"Can we get our tents up yet? I'm tired." Violet said lazily. Mr. Addly smiled, and replied, "You bet your bottom dollar we can! Let me show you how!"

For the next ten minutes of watching Mr. Addly put up a tent we were finally aloud to give it a go.

"This'll be a piece of cake." I said. Fletcher frowned "I wish I had a piece of cake." He said, holding his empty stomach.  
"Fletcher! Let's just get this done." I said impatiently, hitting him in the arm. "I'll start because obviously I, would remember what to do."  
He rolled his eyes, and rubbed the arm I hit.

I took the first pole and put it together, straightening it out. Fletcher picked up another pole and did the same. When we had all the poles straight, we picked up the tent and just stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"What now, genius?" He smirked.

I looked at the poles and remembered when Mr. Addly was teaching how to put the poles in the tent, I was thinking about my dream featuring Fletcher. I could SO not tell him that. I guess I'd just have to act like I knew what to do.

"Well, if you MUST know" I said annoyingly, "You, er, put the poles into the pole flaps. Got it?"

Pfft, how hard could this be, really?

We picked up the poles, and as I was putting my first one into a flap, my hand slipped and I fell into Fletcher. He caught me, but we both ending up falling into the disassembled tent. As it so happened, our faces ended up two inches apart, with me on top of him. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, as Violet came over yelling.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Get away from my Fletchy, Olive!"

Violet grabbed my biceps and yanked me up, about to hit me. Fletcher got up and grabbed her arm just before her hand collided with my face.

"Violet, STOP. You promised if I-" He stopped abruptly, almost spilling what he had talked about with Violet earlier. He fake coughed. "You know…"

Violet smiled, forgetting about the whole fiasco and replied in a singsong voice, "Okay, but you know what I want." And then she went back to her half-made tent. I looked at Fletcher and then at all the ANTS, plus Mr. Addly and Gibson gawking at me. Gee, they are sure doing that a lot lately.

Just as Fletcher was about to ask if I was doing okay, Chyna walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the group.

"What is happening with you, Fletcher and Violet? Are you two secretly dating this time for real, and Violet doesn't like it?" Chyna squealed happily. My eyes widened.

"Um, no, of course not! Violet is just really jealous about any girl around him, I guess." I looked down.

"Okay, Olive, but if anything happens, tell me the deets!" She said ecstatically as she left to go help Violet with the tent.

"IT WON'T!" I yelled back, not truly wishing it, but knew that Fletcher loved Chyna. It could never happen with me.

"Olive? You want to come and help me with this mess of a tent?" He laughed.

I walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. He blushed.  
"What is this for?" He said.

"Thanks for getting Violet off my back I guess she really thinks something is going to happen between us. Crazy, right?"

But I didn't really think it was crazy at all…

"Yeah, crazy." He chuckled quickly before quickly grabbing the tent, and holding it up. "Little help?"

"Sure." I replied, grabbing a pole.


	4. Well, isnt this UnfortunANT?

**Hello, fellow, Folivers. :) How are you guys today? :D Thank you all, still, so much, for reviewing! I love you guys. :') And If you like my stories, make sure you check out my Folive videos, for the love of Folive? xD (My Youtube name is CandyCaneCheesecake.) Thanks guys. c: and I am just wondering if you guys prefer both, Fletcher and Olive's perspective's, or just Olive's? Thank you. (I only do what you guys like. ;D)**

**I do not own, A.N.T. Farm, for if I was Dan, I would make Fletcher like Olive soon. ;) **

* * *

**Olive's Perspective**

I couldn't sleep. Not because of the fact that Fletcher was, like, one foot away from me, but because I didn't feel at home. The bad part about my current insomnia was my thoughts. I was drowning in them. I wish my stupid brain would shut off already so that I could stop thinking about, _him_.

After we finished putting up our tent, we all had a campfire, and sung jolly songs. I did enjoy that part, but I was flustered the whole time, because of that boy sitting next to me. We just got along so well. There was definitely something wrong with me to get flustered around…Fletcher.

**Fletcher's Perspective**

As I woke up in the morning, I felt unusually hot. I opened my eyes to see Olive's sleeping face three inches from mine.

"Ah!" I screamed, my face turning red. Her eyes slowly opened, and she also let out a scream, moving away from me.

"What are you doing sleeping so close to me?" She yelled.

"Me, close to you? You were sleeping close to me!" I replied.

Silence flooded the too small for this moment, tent. We both stared at each other with nothing left to say. Suddenly she grabbed her bathroom bag and left me in the tent, alone, to ponder about what just happened. Why did I get so flustered just because my long time best friend, Olive was sleeping close to me? Getting older sucks.

**Olive's Perspective**

I had to get out of there. It felt too awkward in that tent. Had I moved closer to Fletcher, or had he moved closer to me? I think the real problem, was how at peace I slept. All I can remember before I fell asleep was that I was thinking about how weird it would be to like-like, Fletcher. My dweeby, pathetic, artistic, cute, I mean…stupid excuse of a best friend. After that, I fell into a peaceful sleep. I even had a dream._ I was walking down a dark tunnel, alone and cold, and at the end, was light. I crept along until I was only a few steps away. When I reached the light, it felt warm and all-too-familiar. It started to take a form. It had skinny jeans, brown hair that flipped at the ends, and a smile that could kill. Fletcher; and he was backing away from me, yelling._

Just as I was realizing it must have been me who subconsciously moved closer to Fletcher, Chyna snuck up on me, and patted me on the back.

"Hey, Olive. How was the sleep?"

Still half-asleep and not paying attention to anything but my thoughts, I jumped away, almost running into the sink.

"Whoa, Olive, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know how you slept last night with Fletcher so close? Did you guys kiss?" She winked.

Kiss Fletcher? Didn't she remember what happened the last time that almost happened? She must be joking.

"Ha, ha, right Chyna. We kissed, even though we hate each other's guts. Don't you remember how much puke was almost everywhere the last time that almost happened?"

Chyna laughed, and just smiled at me. "Okay, but when something does happen, don't say I didn't tell you." She walked out the bathroom door, leaving me alone to ponder my stupid thoughts.

**Fletcher's Perspective**

After I got dressed and went to the campfire area where everyone was gathered, I spotted Olive and awkwardly walked over to her. I _was_ required to partner up with her all the time, unfortunately.

Mr. Addly stood in front of all us ANTS, and spoke in a loud, jolly voice. "Good morning fellow, ANTS. I trust you slept well in your beautifully put up tents?"

There was a silence, mixed with a few groans. I guess no one had a good sleep, other than me.

"Well aren't we jolly this morning? Well how about we go into the cafeteria building and eat us a good, healthy breakfast?" Mr. Addly said, while Angus cheered and ran, fast, into the building. _Man, I bet food could make him do anything. Ha, ha._

After we all ate, some consumed, our breakfasts, it was time for swimming. I liked swimming, a lot, actually. So I was stoked.

After changing, I grabbed my beach bag and headed toward the beach. I spotted Chyna, Angus, and Violet, and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Where's Olive?" I said. I hadn't actually seen her since breakfast.

"She said she needed to find some extra sun-screen, since she burns easily. But, wait, oh, there she is now." Chyna pointed behind me with a smirk.

I can't really remember what I asked, or if it was the sun blinding me, but when I turned around to look at Olive, my beach bag fell to the sand, and I swear so did my jaw. She was wearing a baby pink, polka-dotted bikini, and looking more like a girl than I ever remembered.

"Hey, babycakes. Wanna come swim with me?" Angus said, as he sauntered over to Olive, giving her a cheesy smile. He put his arm around her, making her look uncomfortable. I don't know what got into me, but I walked over to them, and pulled Olive away from him.

"Olive's my partner, and we already had plans to go swimming."

Olive's eyes widened in shock, and Angus looked mad, real mad. Crap, what did I start? And all this for…Olive?

So much for liking Chyna.


	5. RomANTic Misunderstandings

**Hey, Guys. I really hope you like this chapter. I kinda ran out of ideas, so it may suck, but I can hope otherwise. xD I just have so many Folive feels. :')**

**I don't own A.N.T. Farm…**

* * *

**Fletcher's Point of View**

So here's the thing. The name's, Fletcher. I'm currently on a camping trip with a bloody nose, a bruised face, and a very confused brain. The funny thing is, the most painful of the three, is my brain.

**Olive's Perspective**

Well, that day was interesting. As I recall, (and I recall everything perfectly), I walked down to the beach to go swimming and Fletcher was acting all weird. When Angus tried to kiss me, Fletcher punched him. They started fighting, and, of course, Angus won. Poor Fletcher is all hurt now, and I hope it's not my fault. See, now I am worrying about that stupid boy. He didn't even come to dinner, or back to the tent, and it's already past bedtime. Ugh, stupid, Fletcher making me care about him.

I unzipped my tent, and walked out. I needed to get him back safe. But where would he be? I went to Chyna and Violet's tent first.

"Chyna? Can I talk to you?" I called through the tent softly, trying not to wake Violet.

"Nrrrrraaaa."

I unzipped her tent, and shook her sleeping bag until she woke up. Her tired, irritated eyes bore into mine.

"What is so important, that you must interrupt my beauty sleep?" She said, whilst giggling.

"Have you seen, Fletcher? I haven't seen him since Angus beat him up." I frowned.

"Is he not back in your tent?" She said, a bit of worry sounding in her voice.

"Nope. I'm really worried about him."

Chyna smiled her Chyna smile. Oh great. That's her, 'I told you so' smile. Here is comes.

"Oliveeee? You are worried about him, because you liiikee him. I told you so." She grinned, and nudged my shoulder. She rose from her laying down position.

"Ew, Fletcher. Gross."_ But I was lying._

"Hey, Olive. I think you should go look for him first. If you don't find him, then come back and I'll wake up Violet, and we can all search. How does that sound?"

I nodded. I guess I could try to find him first. I really didn't want to go alone, because there might be evil leprechauns in the forest, but Chyna looked really tired. _You can do it, Olive, for Fletcher._

"Well then, I'm off. I'll come back to you for the deets in a bit."

"Okay. I'm just gonna rest my head on this pillow, and…"

There was a soft snoring noise, coming from Chyna. _Oh, Chyna_.

As I zipped the door up, I heard a rustling from in the tent. I shrugged it off.

I walked into the forest toward the beach area. It was a beautiful sight at night. The ocean waves were moving slightly from the faint, cool wind, making a rippling effect. The moon's reflection was shining in the water, and there were soft cricket noises, making the atmosphere almost, romantic.

I walked along the beach and couldn't spot Fletcher anywhere. I heard a noise from behind me, so I sprinted back into the forest, with only the moonlight to guide me. _Darn it, Fletcher. Where are you?_

**Fletcher's Point of View**

The stars looked nice from up here. That's what I was doing to clear my head. It's all full of these thoughts of Olive, and I can't take it.

I jumped up when I heard a noise from behind me. A shadowed figure made it's way through the trees.

"Olive?" I called out softly, getting to my feet. I shuffled awkwardly. Just when I was trying to fix this problem, the problem found me.

"What the HECK, Fletcher." She half-shouted, as she whacked my arm. "Where have you been all this time? I was worri-, I mean, Chyna was worried about you."

Normally if I heard that Chyna was worried about me, I would freak out and paint, like, a million pictures of her. For some reason, I didn't care.

"Oh is she now? Well maybe if I go to her right now, she'll hug me!" I lied. Olive didn't need to know any different.

"Really, well if that's how you feel then I'll just leave you here to think about her then!" She yelled, and started to walk away.

"Wait, Olive," I grabbed her arm. "You want to watch the stars with me?" I smiled, shyly. I hope she didn't notice.

"O-okay…but I'm still mad at you for not letting me know where you were!"

I smiled. She sounded like the one who was worried, not Chyna.

"Hey, let's sit down." I said. We both sat down, only a couple of inches apart from each other. We looked at the stars. They were really pretty, but not as pretty as Olive, as I turned to face her. Her blue eyes were shining in the moonlight full of happiness for the stars. Wow, I actually thought Olive was pretty. I was disgusted in myself, but it a wrong kind of way, it felt right.

**Olive's Perspective**

This was nice; Fletcher and I, watching the stars together. It all felt so romantic, not that I liked him that way. Okay, well maybe I wasn't so sure of my feelings right now, but, whatever!

Fletcher turned to look at me. I stared up at the stars, naming all of them in my head, knowing that Fletcher would tell me to shut up if I were saying them out loud, unfortunately. As I named almost all of them, I turned to face, Fletcher, while he was still staring at me. We stared at each other for a whole ten seconds before we looked away. It was starting to feel a little awkward, so I said, "Did you, uh, know that star right there in the distance is called, Pegasus?"

"No way! Like the horse in Hercules? I love that guy." Fletcher laughed and I joined him. We both smiled.

"Yes, exactly like the character in Hercules."

All of a sudden, Fletcher turned his whole body toward me and moved a bit closer, so we were face to face. My eyes widened, and I blushed.

"Hey, Olive. There's something I want to try to clear my mind. It's really stupid, but I need to know why I," He leaned in closer, "Am feeling," And closer, "These weird-"

Just before our lips touched, a scream erupted from the edge of the forest, and I was pushed toward the cliff, about to plummet into the water forty-feet below.


	6. I Never ANTicipated This

**Wow, the feedback for this story is amazing. You guys rock. Thank you so much. And I saw you SeddieCupcake. xD How you doin', girl? ;D hahaa.**

**I do not own, A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I hit the water with a loud splash. The element of surprise had my body in shock, so I forgot to take a breath. Water entered my lungs, feeling like a dagger in my chest. My vision started blurring and I saw dark spots. I started to see my life flash before my eyes, taking my first steps, learning to speak, and meeting Fletcher. I don't know why but a lot of my good memories were of him. I didn't realize it before, but he was definitely my best friend and he always will be.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I watched it happen all too fast. Olive falling, Violet laughing, and maybe one of the most stupid things I've ever done, jumping in after her.

The water was cold as I plummeted toward the cold lake bottom. I swam to the surface of the water, and looked all around me. Olive was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic and dove back in the water hoping to find her. I opened my eyes, and saw darkness. I came to the surface, once again, shouting her name, "Olive? Where are you?"

I looked to my right and saw a floating body. It was Olive. I grabbed her lifeless form and pulled her, fighting with the water, and swam to the shore. I pulled her up on the beach and lay her down. I checked her pulse, and she wasn't breathing.

_Olive, please don't die on me._

I tried chest compressions to get her breathing, but to no avail. The only other option was mouth-to-mouth. I didn't want to kiss her this way, but I needed her to breathe, so I pinched her nose with one hand and lifted her chin up with my other. I inched down and pressed my lips to hers and breathed out. Her chest rose up and down, and as I went in for another breath, she came to life coughing up water.

"Olive? Are you okay?" I said, as she stopped coughing and hugged me. Even though we were both soaking wet, I felt warm.

She pulled back a little and looked up at me.

"Fletcher? I was so scared! I don't know what happened and it was dark and cold and-"

"Shh, It's okay now. You're safe." I said as I held her tighter, stroking her hair softly.

She started to cry a little, and we sat for a few more moments until her tears stopped falling. I started to get up, lifting her with me.

"We should really get back to camp." I said in a soothing voice. I needed to tell Mr. Addly what happened and who really pushed her.

We started walking back to camp, with my arm draped around her shoulders in case she fell over. I looked at her, and she looked at the stars, seemingly puzzling something.

"So who was it that pushed me, anyway?" She peered at me with terror in her eyes.

Even though Olive and Violet never really got along, I didn't want to ruin whatever friendship they had, so I lied.

"Oh, um, I didn't see. I was pushed over, and the person fled. That's when I saw you falling, so I jumped in after you. Pretty stupid, right?" I chuckled nervously.

She looked at me, smiling.

"Why did you jump in after me?"

"I knew you couldn't swim, and I uh, didn't want you to, uh, die, because then who would I cheat tests off of?" I lied again. I guess I did that a lot more than I should.

"Hey!" She yelled, as she hit my arm. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you, Fletcher." She whispered.

After we got back to the tent, we grabbed our pajamas and went to the separate boy/girl bathrooms and changed out of out wet clothes. I got out of the washroom, and Olive was waiting for me. How did she change so fast? Weren't girls slower in the bathroom than boys?

"Ready to finally get some sleep?" She said happily. There was a slight sadness in her expression, but it only showed for a moment before it faded.

"Uh, you go ahead, there is just one thing that I have to do. Goodnight, Livy."

I don't know why I called her my old nickname I gave her before Chyna joined the A.N.T. Farm, but it felt right again.

She smiled and went back to the tent.

I started to walk over to Mr. Addly's tent, when I was blocked by Violet. She looked pissed.

"Where do you think you're going, _Fletccchhhy_?" She hissed.

I backed up a little bit. _Oh, Snap._

"Uh, just going back to my tent. Nothing that concerns you." I stuttered.

"Oh, but I think it does. And if you even think of telling on me, I'll just spill out our deal to your little girlfriend. How does that sound, _Fletcchhyyy_?" She grinned, evilly.I froze. Was she going to try to hurt Olive again if I showed any interest in her?

"You belong with me, not her! Remember that. Tee, hee."

And then she was gone. Back into her tent that she shared with Chyna, leaving me behind with no other option than to forget about my growing feelings for Olive.


	7. You have the advANTage

**So after this chapter, more characters will be in it. Well main characters that aren't just Fletcher, Olive and the occasional Violet. xD Hurrah! And yeah. So I have been trying to get used to the idea of Flyna, just in case it happens sprouting from SignificANT Other, but It's not working. I love Folive just like Seddie now. Well not as much, but a lot! I don't want Chyna to really like Fletcher. She turned him down so much, and to just like him now? BAH. It's like Creddie...(No offense Creddiers, love ya ;D) So yeah. Anyways, thank you guys SO much for liking this story! It really means a lot to me. Thank you to Skychan11. Your comments are always so amusing! Love you xD And also to Smilinginthedark, TheNewArtist (I love your Folive story;D), Antfarmfanatic(your stories are amazing!), zoey-peace-love, Starvista, RebelGirl13, darknite47, Potterhead76(thankyouuuu! You are really awesome, Canadian buddy :)), Jenna, lol, Bluefire, WhatsHungerGames, SeddieCupcake(glo! love you), XxAtitcusDeanMitchellxX, ColorfulRebel, Zoe Schmoe, Dana 1290, and all the lovely people who read it. ;) (Sorry that was so long, I just wanted to thank y'all for reviewing. Thank you :D)**

**I do not own A.N. T. Farm...**

* * *

**Olive's P.O.V.**

The next day, as I heard Mr. Addly shout a wake up call, I opened my eyes confused. All last night while I was trying to get to sleep I was thinking about Fletcher. Did he like me…or not? He did try to kiss me, and we were getting along so well, but he likes Chyna so he couldn't like me. But I kind of like him, so I hope that he might, possibly like me too.

I looked beside me to find that Fletcher was no longer in the tent. He must have woken up early. He sure knew how to disappear.

I got up, got dressed and walked to the main building for breakfast. I saw Chyna in the line for food, so I budged in and stood beside her.

"Good morning, Chyna. Have you seen Fletcher?" I said, sleepily.

She smiled at me.

"Why, are you worried about him again? What happened last night anyways?"

I froze. Should I tell Chyna that someone pushed me off the cliff and Fletcher saved me? Of course I should tell my best friend!

"Um, someone pushed me off a cliff into water, and um-"

"WHAT? Are you serious? And you didn't tell Mr. Addly yet? Olive, that is serious. Are you okay?" She said loudly as she touched my shoulder in comfort. The kids behind and in front of us looked at us. Chyna glared at them and they looked away.

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Fletcher, um, kind of dove in after me and saved me…"

Chyna's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Aww! He did that for you? How romantic! Did you guys kiss?"

"NO! I don't even like him! Okay, maybe I do a little…" I mumbled, my face turning red. She squealed in happiness.

"We need to get him to ask you out. It's cool, Chyna has got a plan!"

She gave me her "I got a plan" face, with her eyebrows raising and lowering. I smiled and shook my head.

"Great. This should work as well as all your other genius plans." I retorted sarcastically.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I woke up quickly and got out of the tent. I didn't want to be around Olive anymore. If Violet found out that Olive and I were getting closer she might try and hurt her again. Maybe I should tell Mr. Addly about Violet. I always thought she was kinda crazy, but this is a new kind of crazy all together.

I got dressed and walked to the main building. I saw Mr. Addly talking to the Cafeteria lady, whom was preparing breakfast for the ANTS. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Mr. Addly, can I talk to you about something quickly?"

"Sure thing, son, but be quick because I need to wake up the campers to start the day nice and early." He said enthusiastically with a cheesy grin.

I shuffled on my feet awkwardly, not really sure how to break the bad news.

"Last night, Olive and I were sitting on a cliff, and-"

I was cut off as Violet walked through the door, a crazy look on her face. When Mr. Addly turned to look at her she gave him a fake cute smile.

"Is breakfast ready yet, Mr. Addly?" She said, sweetly.

_Why that evil-_

"Not for another five minutes, dear. Fletcher, you were saying?" He said, breaking me from my bad thoughts about Violet.

I froze. I could not tell him the truth with Violet right there. She'd probably try and deny it, making me look crazy.

"N-nothing at all, sir." I stammered. I guess I'd have to tell him later.

"Well okay, Fletcher, but remember to get your yourself all fueled up for the big hike this afternoon!"

The big hike? Where I'd have to partner up with Olive and be with her the whole time, while Violet was watching us? Great…

"Oh, Fletchy."

I turned to look at Violet, whom had a crazy look in her eyes.

"What do you want, Violet?"

She smiled.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private."

I walked with her outside and to the lake. There was no one around, or so we thought.

"Okay, were alone. What do you want? And why are you trying to hurt, Olive?" I said angrily, my voice holding a sort of authority I didn't even know I had.

"Oh. Fletch. Don't you understand? We are meant to be together. Can't you feel the sparks?"

_Maybe the sparks of an evil Witch named Violet._

"No, I can't. And by the way, you hurt Olive, so our little deal is off. You get me?"

Violet's mouth turned into a frown, and she screamed.

"NO, NO, NO. You promised you'd kiss me. YOU CAN'T BREAK A PROMISE!"

I took a step back. She looked like she was ready to kill me, and the sad part was that I knew she could.

"Um, you broke the r-rules," I stuttered, as all the courage I had before, left my body. "So, I w-wont kiss you, o-okay?"

I took a deep breath. She started to calm down.

"Okay, Fletcher, don't kiss me. Let's just see what will happen to Olive now that our deal is off. See you around, Fletchy." She said in her sweetest voice, as she skipped away.

_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. Think Fletcher. How can I stop her? _

I looked around the beach, puzzling for a second.

_Even if there is a possibility that two people will be after me, I need Angus._


	8. Love is the ANTithesis of Hate

Hey guys :) This has taken me a while to update, and I am truly sorry for that! xD October is birthday month for all my friends, family, and myself, so...tee hee.

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. I don't know how long this story can go on, but if you want it to be long, I will do just that. ;)

I have to say though, if you are reading this, **Lia**, this chapter is for you! ;D It is as promised, my fabity-fab, OCKSHBBFF! (Online Canadian Kindred-Spirit Homeskillet Biscuit Best Friend Forever) xD

* * *

Chapter 8

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Chyna was totally crazy. Crazy I tell you! As crazy as a mental person checked into a psychiatric institution. Which reminds me, psychiatric institutions, or more commonly know, mental institutions, were founded in the medieval era-

"Olive? Why are you just staring into space like that? We're on a mission here! Remember, we are going to make you look fabulous, and then find Fletcher and you are going to straight out tell him you like him? Remember? Wait, you remember everything, my bad." Chyna said laughing, as I zoned back into reality just to get nervous about the plan again.

I stared at her blushing.

"Why do I have to look extra pretty? That's kind of embarrassing."

She smiled.

"Aw, Olive, don't be shy. You'll look fabulous, and then Fletcher will _have_ to like you back."

"I don't know…" I stuttered. This seemed like a train-wreck plan.

"Come on, Olive. It'll be fun." She said as she dragged me into her tent, to get some of her clothes and make-up.

**Fletcher's P.O.V. **

As I turned around to go look for Angus, I saw him a little ways in the distance behind a tree. Did he see all that?

"Angus?" I yelled.

He crept out from behind the tree, and walked toward me glaring.

"If Olive gets hurt, I'll crush you."

This was going to be difficult.

"Er, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," I took a deep breath, "So Violet is officially crazy and wants to hurt Olive for being partners with me, and since we almost kis-"

_This is going to get worse before it gets better…_

"Kissed you? You guys almost kissed? YOU almost kissed my girl?"

He glared at me again.

"Kissed? Pssh, no, we almost kis…eld the tree. You know, damaged it and all that, ha, ha, ha."

I froze like a statue. _Smooth._

"Kiseld the tree? Are you sure you're okay in the head, Quimby?" He laughed.

_I-It worked?  
_

"Sure am, Angus. Now I need your help. As you can see Violet is a little unstable, and she wants to hurt Olive. We have to do everything in our powers to make that not happen! So will you help me?"

He pondered it for a minute before answering.

"For Olive, I'd do anything. You got yourself a deal.

_Bring it on, Violet. _

**Olive's P.O.V.**

After Chyna was done her little experiment on me to make me look beautiful, I looked in the mirror, and thought I actually looked good. _What do ya know? _

"So, how do you like it?" Chyna smiled.

"Actually, you outdid yourself, kid. Thanks."

I put my arm around Chyna for a congratulatory half-hug.

"So, now that you look amazing, let's go find Fletcher! Ooh, I am so excited! I can just see it now, Folive. " She said waving her hands around enthusiastically, as we walked out the bathroom.

"Folive? Like Fletcher and Olive? That is so embarrassing! It's just as embarrassing as the jegging! Interesting factoid, a jegging is a jean legging formally named in London."

We walked to the main building, at the allotted time Mr. Adley said to meet back here for the hike.

_I wonder where Fletcher is?_

**Fletcher's P.O.V. **

This was the plan. Angus was going to become "friends" with Violet and distract her from trying to hurt Olive. It wasn't a foolproof plan, but come-on, I'm Fletcher, not Olive, the genius.

I walked into the main building for the hike and I saw Olive glancing around, looking extremely beautiful and wearing a really nice outfit that looked as if it would belong to Chyna. As she spotted me, she turned to Chyna, then to me, then nervously approached.

"H-hey, Fletcher…Um, I kinda l-l-l-l"

She continued to look at her feet, her hands fidgeting.

"You kind of what, Olive?" I said hoping she isn't going to say what I think she is. As long as Violet is trying to hurt Olive, I need to put a distance between us, sadly.

She lifted her head up, summoning courage, and looked into my blue-gray eyes with her ocean blue ones.

"I like you, Fletcher. Okay, I said it. We have been friends forever, and I'm feeling something totally new."

And there it was. She said the thing that I didn't want her to say right now.

I looked at her and then at Violet in the distance, whom was glaring at me and making the, "cut her head off" motion to Olive.

_I can't let that happen. _

"You like me? Gross, Olive, why? I love Chyna remember? We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be!" I shouted loudly, so Violet could hear I rejected her.

Olive's eyes started to water. She looked at me like she didn't even know who I was. She waited for me to take it back, but when I just glared at her, she ran off crying.

Chyna came closer to me and said, "You're an idiot, you know that?" Before she followed after Olive.

I found the nearest seat and sat down, shielding my face with my arms.

_What have I done? _


	9. AdvANTage: Quimby and Chestnut

**Hahaha I finally got another chapter up. Sorry for everyone who has been waiting. I seriously don't even know what is happening in the story, but I'll probably figure it out. xD  
Yeah. This chapter is for .Proud on the A.N.T. Farm wikia! It's only short because I need to go see Warm Bodies like now, so yeah. Tee hee, hope ya don't hate it ;) **

* * *

**Olive's P.O.V.**

"_Tell him you like him," She said. "We're going to make you look fabulous," She said. "And then Fletcher will have to like you back," She said. Chyna sure said a lot of bunk things that led me to the lookout over the lake, crying. I'm not mad at her, but at the fact that I thought that Fletcher might have actually had real feelings for me; I guess I was wrong. I guess when he almost kissed me he was just caught up in the moment, or he pictured me as Chyna. _

I used Chyna's sweater sleeve to wipe the stream of tears falling from my eyes. This whole outfit was a waste. It didn't help Fletcher like me, it didn't do anything. I unzipped the sweater, and threw it to the ground. I then started to wipe the make-up off my face with my hands. I bet I looked like a complete fool, just like I felt.

"Olive? Where did you go?" A girlish voice yelled through the trees.

Chyna appeared before me, looking very concerned.

"Hey now, Olive, it'll be okay," She mumbled as she came close to me and held me in a friendly embrace. I cried endlessly, feeling pathetic and stupid. After about a million years, I stopped crying and stepped back. I guess it was time to go back to camp and face he who shall not be named.

"Hey, Olive," Chyna said, "Just to let you know when Fletcher said he still liked me, the feelings were and will never be mutual."

She smiled at me, and I gave her a half-smile in reply.

_At least one of my friends still cares about my feelings._

**Angus's P.O.V. **

_I don't know what the deal is with Quimby all of a sudden. Why would he even want to help Olive? I thought they hated each other? Their love/hate relationship was always beneficial for me, since I am indeed in love with Olive. She will be mine, and once I figure a way to get Violet to be nice to her, she will run into my arms and we will live happily ever after. _

As I arrived at my tent, I walked inside and grabbed my A.N.T. pad. If there is one thing I'm good at, it's definitely technology. I typed my passcode and effortlessly hacked into the military base in California. Things were about to get really interesting for Violet.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

_My life sucks. It sucks. I really hope that Angus is working on a plan to get Violet to stop trying to hurt Olive. That girl is just insane. _

Violet walked up with a smile on her face.

"Good job, Fletchy."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, well," She smirked, "Someone's being a tad mean to the girl he's going to date."

I scoffed. Even if I was afraid of her, I wasn't going to let her think she could scare me.

"That was _not _in our agreement."

Violet came closer to me and poked me in the arm, playfully.

"Don't you remember you _broke_ the agreement? But if you kiss me now and date me, I'll leave your precious Olive alone, forever. Just think about it."

And as quick as she came, she left.

_Why that little-_

"Oy, Fletcher. I may have just found the solution to all our problems," Angus said with a large grin on his face, his A.N.T. Pad showing something very shocking.


End file.
